


Prompt 30: Trust

by AleishaPotter



Series: Little Less Talk, Lot More Action [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaPotter/pseuds/AleishaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's thoughts on Dean and Castiel's new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 30: Trust

Prompt 30: Trust

Sam sat at the kitchen table, reading over various newspaper articles and online articles, looking for a hunt, something close so he wouldn't have to leave Dean. He knew he needed to trust his brother, knew that Dean had thought about the choice he made, but he still felt uneasy. Angels were dicks, it was a fact, and whatever was going on upstairs, Sam didn't like it. He knew Cas would never hurt Dean, he trusted the angel completely, but the others? They had no idea who was running Heaven, Cas had changed the subject the few times he'd brought it up, and that left a bad taste in his mouth.

The unnamed angel upstairs calling the shots was a wild card, someone Sam couldn't watch because he had no idea who they were! It just didn't sit well with him.

Add that to the fact that Dean looked like he could be a poster boy for domestic abuse after the last three days he'd spent locked up with Cas and Sam was just a little stressed. Really, he trusted Cas, he did, but... Castiel wasn't human and his strength far exceeded Dean's. Take away Cas's control, and there could be trouble. From what Sam understood of the whole process, control was the farthest thing from Cas's mind during these... cycles.

Sam was trying to trust his brother, to believe that Dean knew what he was getting into, but... it was hard. Very hard.


End file.
